In the past apparatus of an umbrella type has been employed for such purpose as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,164, which discloses a foldable umbrella-type reflector adjustably supported on a swivel atop a folding tripod stand having a vertically telescoping vertical pole, tne umbrella having, as in conventional umbrella as, a central shaft, a set of long ribs, which when the umbrella is opened, are curved, and straight when in folded position, a set of short rios or struts, a fabric cover of flexible reflective material is fixed by a fixed ring at the top of tne shaft to the upper ends of tne long ribs of the said cover. The cover comprises identical panels in tne general shape of an isosceles triangle which panels are sewn together along their edges and attached by separate loops to the outer ends of each of tne long ribs. Each of tne snort ribs is pivotally attached to a slide ring on tne pole and at its other end to an intermediate point on a long rib.
When the umbrella :s opened and exposed to view and one looks axially into the mouth of the umbrella, it will be seen that light is reflected from a light source mounted at an axial level within the covering and diverted and/or obstructed by the said short ribs or struts creating separate visible bands of light.
Similar umbrella type diffusing apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 923542; 3,870,874; 3,873,821; 4,443,837. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,860 an umbrella having only long ribs is shown having an outer covering therefor. The ribs are provided either inside or outside of tne cover since the function, as stated optionally, is purely mechanical to cause distention of tne reflector and permitting it to be collapsed.